DDPC30
is the 30th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 467th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is called '"The Crystal Mirror".' Synopsis Aguri brings the rest of the team to a remote island to attempt claiming the Magical Lovely Pad; an item said to have been used by the legendary Pretty Cure. Summary The girls are on Alice's airplane on their way to a new location while Aguri tells the girls about three Pretty Cure who defeated evil ten thousand years ago. They used three magical items- the Miracle Dragon Glaive, Magical Lovely Pad, and Eternal Golden Crown. As she goes into detail about this, Makoto had mixed feelings as pressure begins to set in, realizing how important it is for them to aquire these items. Meanwhile Sebastian is dealing with a big dragon aside the airplane. For safety reasons they pull over to a nearby island instead of dealing with it. On the island, the girls meet up with a mysterious looking turtle by the name of Melan. Melan told them that he had an item called Magical Lovely Pad, but when the girls ask if they can have it, he surprises them by transforming in a large dragon. The girls recognize him and they run away to transform and return. However, the dragon was stronger then them, and dodges the Lovely Force Arrow, along with Ace Shot, aiming a large fireball at the girls and causing an explosion. With temporary new hairstyles, the girls look on in frustration before they notice the time. They decide for now to set up camp and make conversation with Melan, eating curry as he goes on to reveal that the Magical Lovely Pad is hidden inside the nearby mountains. Feeling energized again, the girls transform once more, as does Melan, and another battle starts. They group together to defeat him as a team, and although they don't win initially, they protect one-another and perform Lovely Force Reflection, with Cure Rosetta attacking the dragon during this time. Following this is an attack from Cure Heart after she gains a power up. Before she can finish Melan, she suddenly stops and returns to normal, and Melan is reminded of the Magical Lovely Pad witnessing this. Suddenly, the girls are shown to awaken on the beach and wonder what happened. But then they see the Magical Lovely Pad nearby and find Melan, who explains to Mana that her hope and determined spirit had been given to them, and as such it was only befitting for the girls to have the Pad. After thanking Melan, the girls board the plane again and prepare to take off for home. Leaving Melan to observe it as it disappears out of sight. Main Events *The Legendary Pretty Cures are mentioned for the first time, and one of them, Cure Empress, makes her first appearance, as well as her partner fairy Melan. *The Three Sacred Treasures are introduced, with the Magical Lovely Pad in its Crystal Mirror form, making its first appearance. **The Miracle Dragon Glaive of Princess Ange is also confirmed to be another of the treasures. *The Cures use Lovely Force Reflection for the first time. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Cure Empress (ghost) *Cure Magician (silhouette) *Cure Priestess (silhouette) Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Melan Secondary Characters *Sebastian Notes *The episode, was supposed to air on August 25th, however it was later posponed to September 1st, because instead they aired New Stage 1, and Super Hero War. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes